¿Verdad o Reto?
by Lily Swan Potter
Summary: Edward vino de Inglaterra y se enamora de Bella. Una pequeña duende maquiavelica ayuda a acelerar las cosas./ -Verdad o Reto- Uhm... la conocia demasiado como para saber que habia una segunda intencion detras del juego/ Two-shoot
1. Hola, familia

**Chapter 1: Hola, familia **

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

_**Esta idea apareció así que decidí rápidamente escribirla antes de que mi me mente distraída lo olvidara. Me lastime el dedo pero no pare y lo termine. Supongo que no les importa, así que ahí va. Enjoy. **_

Después de mucho tiempo "regresar" tenia un sabor agridulce. Extrañaría Inglaterra, sin duda. Llevaba cuatro años aquí. Amaba este sitio pero yo no pertenecía a el. Siempre seria un extranjero y muy orgulloso de serlo. Mi corazón era rojiblanco, con unas estrellas sobre un fondo azul.

Los amigos hechos aquí los recordaría eternamente. Rayos, incluso extrañaría al sequito que me seguía para obtener una cita conmigo. Solía ignorarlas pues solo me centraba en mis estudios. Para eso era la beca que me llevo hasta allí. Aunque bien, la carne es débil y las inglesas lindas. Tuve dos novias, Jessica y Tanya. Curiosamente ambas rubia. Acepte salir con ellas solo por que me lo propusieron. Jamás fui del tipo aventado. Nunca me había enamorado de una chica lo suficiente para declarármele. Eso no quería decir que jugué con mis ex novias, las apreciaba pero definitivamente no las amaba.

Se podría decir que tenía una buena vida, sin embargo añoraba Estados Unidos. Mi familia solía venir a visitarme mas ahora, yo era el que iba; y planeaba quedarme.

- Señor, ya llegamos – dijo el taxista. Frente a mi se alzaba una imponente casa de tres pisos.

- Muchas gracias

Baje del auto sonriendo. La casa de mis padres. Mi casa. Felizmente no perdí la llave. Lo guarde como un dije de buena suerte. Entre sigilosamente a la casa. Ellos miraban la televisión de espaldas a mí. Mamá y papá estaban en el centro del sillón de cuatro plazas, abrazados. Emmett al lado de mi madre, mientras ella acariciaba sus rizos y Alice al costado de mi padre, siendo abrazada también por el. Una tarde común y familiar.

- ¡Sorpresa! – grite. Todos voltearon sorprendidos al oírme

El grito de Alice me dejo sordo. Llego hasta mí dando saltitos. No había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi aunque su andar se volvió más grácil.

– ¡No puedes ser! ¡Eres tú, Edward! – se lanzo a mis brazos y la sostuve sonriendo. Empezó a tocar mi cara – Eres tu ¿no? ¿O eres un clon mutante del futuro?

- Y luego se pregunta por que no la dejo ver esas películas

- Yo ya soy grande, ma' – afirmo aniñada desmintiendo sus palabras

- Pues grande en los límites que eso implica – hizo un tierno puchero y me reí. La coloque en el suelo y despeine su cabello azabache.

- ¡Eddie! – grito Emmett alzándome en el aire. Por los gritos de Esme, me bajo. Note que sus brazos aumentaron en masa y fuerza. Trate de recuperar el aire. Mis padres se acercaron a abrazarme.

- Con cuidado, por favor. Ese tonto me rompió los huesos – Emmett trato de imitar el puchero de Alice.

- Has roto mi corazón, Eddie. – chillo con voz aguda. Todos reímos por su tontería. Alice se me acerco nuevamente, esta vez para golpearme

- ¡Au! – exclame mientras me sobaba el hombro. Esa pequeña tenía mucha fuerza.

- Eso es por no visitarnos en todo un año– sus labios formaba un puchero adorable

- Lo siento, cariño. Tuve que rendir exámenes y arreglar mis papeles para quedarme.

- ¿Para siempre? – indagó

- Para siempre – respondí. Alce la cabeza a toda mi familia. Ellos me miraban expectantes – Decidí cambiarme a la universidad de Washington. Ya me aceptaron y todo.

Todos gritaron de felicidad y nos reunimos en un abrazo familiar.

- Me alegra mucho Eddie pero, tengo hambre. ¿Ya esta lista la cena, ma'?

- Siempre pensando con el estomago antes que con la cabeza

Nos sentamos a comer. Hablamos de muchas cosas que nos sucedieron en todo este tiempo. Ascendieron a papá, ahora era jefe del hospital. Mamá seguía de decoradora de interiores. Su buen gusto logro eso.

Emmet hablo sobre su novia, Rosalie. Le brillaron los ojos y casi aseguro que era una diosa. Se le veía muy enamorado. Me alegre por el, sin embargo Alice me informo que ella también tenia novio. Eso no me causo felicidad alguna. El tal Jasper, hermano de Rosalie, salía con ella desde hace tres meses. Mi lado de hermano sobre protector salió a flote. Tendría vigilado al chico.

Alice pregunto con curiosidad sobre mi historial amoroso. Le informe de mis dos únicas novias.

- ¿Entonces ahora estas soltero?

- Si

- Interesante – dijo enigmática. Alce una ceja interrogante y ella sonrió inocente. Algo maligno se creaba en ese pequeña cabecita.

Mis padres pidieron disculpas por irse. Tenían planes con los padres de Rosalie y Jasper, los Hale. Me quede en la sala con Emmet y Alice, quienes se miraban cómplices.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos?

- ¿Qué? Nada – dijo Alice

- En serio, Emmet ¿que pasa? – Cuando éramos niños siempre mandábamos a mentir a Alice. Nosotros no lo hacíamos bien, se nos notaba a leguas.

- Eh… me acabo de acordar que tengo una cita con Rose. Ni modo – alzo los hombros y salió disparado a su habitación. Obviamente huía.

- Vamos, no me lo vas a decir – le pregunte a mi hermanita

- ¿Qué crees? ¡También tengo una cita con Jasper! – se escabullo igual de rápido que Emmet.

¡Genial! Tomo un vuelo desde Inglaterra para verlos y me dejan solo. Siempre es igual con los hermanos. Están ahí para molestar solamente. Cambie a Warner Channel. Me entretuve viendo The Big Bang Theory hasta que tocaron el timbre. Espere pero nadie abrió. Ja, vengo para ser portero

Abrí con la mirada en el suelo, fui alzando lentamente la vista. Observe primero unas zapatillas negras. Un par de piernas enfundadas en un apretado jean azul. Una chaqueta encima de un polo gris. Finalmente me encontré con un rostro pálido, ojos achocolatados y labios rosados muy atrayentes. Sonreí como tonto a la guapa muchacha.

La chica perfecta para ser mi novia había venido a tocar la puerta. Se sonrojo. Seguro se preguntaba por que rayos la miraba tanto. Carraspeo incomoda.

- Ehm… Disculpa, vengo a buscar a Alice – Su voz fue dulce y melodiosa

- Yo… yo… yo soy su hermano, Edward Cullen – le tendí mi mano. Respondió el saludo y sentí un extraño cosquilleo. Se separo bajando la mirada. El rubor regreso a sus mejillas pero cuando me miro nuevamente tenía el ceño fruncido. Se veía adorable.

- Tu no estabas en…

- Inglaterra – asintió – La tierra llama y he decidido regresar

- Ah, entonces ¡Bienvenido! – sonrió. Me pregunte si un beso entraba en ese saludo.

- Gracias – Nos quedamos en silencio. Se balanceo con las manos entrelazadas y mordió su labio. Un gesto hermoso. Me pregunte como se sentirían esos labios ¿serian igual de cálidos y suaves como se ven? – eh… ¿me dejarías entrar?

- Oh, claro – Que tonto. Seguro tenia frio y yo quedándome como idiota contemplándola. Vamos ¡era hermosa! nadie me podía culpar.

- ¿O por menos podrías llamarla? – indago divertida

- Si – respondí avergonzado. _Que__buena primera impresión, Edward. _Espera, no sabia como se llamaba – Tu nombre es…

- Isabella Swan

- Alice – grite desde donde me encontraba – Te busca Isabella – no me quería mover. Quizá si lo hacia desaparecía tan hermosa visión. Rio, para mi se oyó mas como un coro de ángeles

- No seria mejor subir – dijo divertida

- No, me perdería esta hermosa vista – se sonrojo furiosamente y bajo la vista. Yo no quería perderme de esos bellísimos ojos y en un impulso toque con mis manos su tersa piel. Levante su rostro mientras su bochorno se hacia más intenso. Me acerque a ella, no se que me pasaba. Solo la deseaba cerca de mí. Nunca me había sentido así.

¿Estaba enamorado? Ahora no me intereso, únicamente quería probar esos labios. Se encontraban entreabiertos, invitándome a probarlos. Como un llamado de sirena.

Me acerque lentamente mientras un aliento embriagador se colaba por su boca. Juraría verla cerrar los ojos. Nuestros labios se rozaban. Prácticamente a centímetros, cuando de repente abrió los ojos y coloco su mano en mi pecho separándose bruscamente.

- Mejor busco a Alice en su habitación. Un placer, Edward – dijo rápidamente y escapo.

Asombrado me desplome en el sofá ¿Que rayos acababa de pasar? Casi bese a una chica que recién conocía. Sentí mi corazón aun acelerado. Isabella. Uhm… preciosa chica. Quizá tantas horas en avión me dejaron mareado.

Fui a mi habitación, en el tercer piso, y al pasar por el cuarto de Alice, escuche voces. Mi curiosidad aumento cuando reconocí la de Isabella entre ellas. Me sujete a la manija y entreabrí un poco la puerta. No podía verlas pero si oírlas.

_- Eres una demente – exclamo ella, con un rastro de histeria en la voz_

_- ¡Creí que lo besarías! ¿Quién diría que fueras tan santurrona?_

_-Alice, lo acabo de conocer. Me deje llevar un poco pero recobre la cordura a tiempo. Salí pitando antes de cambiar de opinión. – Tuve el ligero presentimiento de que hablaban sobre nosotros. _

_- Bella, cuando lo vi supe que era perfecto para ti_

_¿Bella? _Un apelativo perfecto para ella. ¿Me dejaría llamarla así?

Sentí a la suerte abandonarme cuando en un movimiento torpe, empuje con más fuerza la puerta y caí. Mi espalda choco al piso y quede sentado en el suelo luego de dar un volatín. Alice me miro enojada e Isabella se sonrojo, nuevamente. No había color más lindo que ese, ahora tiñendo sus mejillas.

- ¿Buscas algo, hermanito? – pregunto Alice con molestia

- ¿Entrar así es algo común en Inglaterra? – sonreí nervioso. Ella negó con la cabeza. – No has estado allí. No puedes saberlo – murmure. Me levante y sacudí mi ropa.

- Desde pequeño nunca ha sabido mentir – le explico, para mi vergüenza - Igual que tu, Bella – Isabella estrecho los ojos, mirándola.

- Entonces… me voy – Era una salida rápida y fácil.

- ¿Quieres ver si puedes escuchar otras conversaciones, Eddie? – La mención del apodo me fastidio. Aun más por ser ante la castaña.

- No me digas Eddie – Nunca me gusto. Emmett lo descubrió y le conto a Alice. Desde entonces ambos me fastidiaron con lo mismo. Isabella rio logrando que la mirara. Ella corto el contacto visual y se sonrojo ¿Por qué siempre hacia eso? No se confundan, no me molesta solo quería saber la razón.

- Ehm… - Alice nos miro a ambos – Si alguien más te lo dijera, no te molestaría

- Buenas noches – dije tratando de callarla. Puse mis labios en su mejilla con cariño. Voltee hace la castaña. Cogí su suave mano y la bese – Buenas noches, Bella – Utilice su alias. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Salí de la habitación como un idiota. Un idiota enamorado. Amor a primera vista.

Dormí, recordándola a cada momento. Se coló hasta en mis sueños. A la mañana siguiente varias preguntas rondaron por mi mente ¿Ella también soñó conmigo? ¿Le habría causado la misma impactante impresión? ¿Tendría enamorado? Y si no era así ¿Aceptaría si se lo propusiera?

Baje, después de ducharme y encontré a Alice en la cocina.

- Lindo pijama – exclame. El polo a rayas con su pantalón holgado tenían tiernos patitos plasmados en él.

- A Jasper también le gusta – gruñí y ella soltó una carcajada. – Es una broma, Edward.

- ¿Sabes a que hora se fue Bella? – Indague yendo directo al grano. Definitivamente no quería saber como ese muchacho conocía el pijama que Alice usaba.

- ¿No lo sabes? Bella se quedo a dormir conmigo ayer – ¡Rayos! Si lo hubiera sabido probablemente me habría infiltrado en su habitación - ¿emocionado?

- Ehm…– Me levante dispuesto a irme. Alice siempre encontraba la manera de avergonzarme. Por las escaleras vi a Bella bajar con su pijama, un top blanco pegado y un pantalón de buzo. Se veía tan hermosa que como tonto me volví a sentar y la observe bajar con elegancia.

- ¿Pensé que te ibas? – susurro Alice

- Shhh – la silencie – Buenos días Bella

- Hola Edward – saludo tímidamente. Cogió un pedazo de pan y le coloco mantequilla. También tomo una taza de leche. Alzo la cabeza extrañada y se dio cuenta que la observaba. Miro hacia el suelo abochornada.

- Y bien ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

- Me puedes pasar la mermelada – Cogí el bote y estire mi brazo hasta ella. Lo acepto, ha cambio me ofreció un pan.

- Edward…

- Gracias

- ¿Quieres un poco de chocolatada?

- Si eres tu quien me lo sirve – Sonreímos

- ¡Edward!

- ¿Eh? – me gire hacia mi hermana

- ¡Respóndeme!

- ¿A qué?

- ¡Argh! – hizo un berrinche, molesta. Mire a Bella y parecía tan desconcertada como yo por su comportamiento.- ¡Te he estado hablando y ni me haces caso! ¡Solo te quedas viendo a Bella como idiota!

- Es mi culpa que sea tan hermosa – La castaña me miro alarmada y Alice sobresaltada. Yo también me impresione. Jamás había sido tan aventado. Bella tapo su rostro enrojecido con la tasa.

- ¿Pueden dejar de coquetear? ¡Ash! – Cruzo sus brazos

- Ya, pequeña. Dime – acaricie su cabello. Enfurruñada hablo

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No entiendo – bebí mi chocolatada. Descendió por mi garganta, tibia.

- Hoy ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? No pensaras quedarte en la casa todo el día ¿o si?

- No se si lo sabes Alice pero justamente vine de Inglaterra para eso, quedarme aquí con ustedes.

- Como quieras. Yo voy a hacer una reunión con mis amigos

- ¿Va venir tu noviecito?

- Se llama Jasper

- Va a venir ¿o no? - insistí

- Si – dijo con renuencia y algo de miedo

- Perfecto ¿va a ser aquí en la casa? – tomo otro trago de la cálido líquido

- ¿Que piensas hacer?

- Bueno, creo que quiero conocer a mi cuñadito – Su cara perdió todo color

- ¡No!– grito mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza. Se asemejo mucho a los chibis¹ - ¡No! ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!

- Tranquila, Alice. Nada malo le va a pasar al pequeño Jazzie

- Por favor, si en verdad me quieres, no hagas nada para que pierda a Jazz. Yo lo quiero mucho – me rogo. Sonreí, me causo risa verla así. Se acerco y susurro en mi oído – Te juro que si incomodas a Jazz o a mí, le mostrare a Bella la foto – vi su pequeño rostro vil y me horrorice. ¡Imposible!

- Mamá dijo que la boto

- Me mando a hacerlo. Cuida lo que haces Edd, no te gustara verme molesta

- Bien – Jugar con Alice no era recomendable. Bella se notaba totalmente confundida

- Ven, Bella. Vamos a cambiarnos

- Claro – respondió – Hasta luego Edward – sonrió y yo le respondí el gesto. Subió tras mi hermana.

Wow, no sabia como pero esa chica me volvía loco con tan solo una palabra. No tenia idea sobre que hacer el resto del día. Decidí llamar a un amigo de Inglaterra, saber que pasaba por allá. Saque mi teléfono y marque acordándome el código de país.

_- Hey Mike_

_- ¡Vaya, amigo! Solo pasas un día ahí y regresa tu acento_

_- Siempre estadunidense – rio - ¿Y como están por allá? _

_- Bien, ya sabes. Resistiendo un poco el frio…_

Me hablo sobre todo. La mayoría de mis amigos postularon a la misma universidad. Todos cogieron cupo. Estuve alegre que siguieran juntos. Prometí visitarlos. Dijo que había obtenido novia; ¡Jessica!

_- Las cosas se dieron cuando te fuiste. No te moleste conmigo pero la amo – negué con la cabeza aunque no me veía._

_- Sabes que mi relación con Jessica fue mas una amistad con derechos. _

_-Me siento bien después de decirte esto_

_- La verdad libera, hermano – reímos nuevamente_

_- ¿Y tu como andas?_

_- También Cupido me ha flechado. He encontrado el amor de mi vida _

- _No la sueltes, son muy difíciles de hallar_

_- La quiero atar a mi lado pero aun no le he dicho nada_

_- ¿Y que esperas?_

_- Estoy terriblemente nervioso. Es la primera vez que me pasa_

_- Ve por ella. Créeme, tenerla a la persona correcta a tu lado es una bendición. _

_- Solo espero una oportunidad. Cuando la tenga, juro que la aprovechare _

_- Muy bien dicho. Me tengo que ir_

_- Cuídate y un saludo a todos por allá._

Colgué y calenté en el microondas mi comida. Mientras cortaba mis papas note que ya habían pasado tres horas. Tenía miedo de ver el recibo del teléfono. Me saldría carísimo. El timbre sonó nuevamente y supuse que eran mis cuñados. Al abrir encontré a dos rubios de ojos azules.

La chica sumamente guapa, de la edad de Emmet. Cuerpo perfecto y rostro angelical. El joven, algo serio, iba por la edad de Alice. Me extrañe que fuera el novio del pequeño demonio. Quizá me espere alguien igual de hiperactivo.

Detrás de él note dos chicos más. Ambos de piel morena, sujetaban sus manos por lo que supuse salían juntos.

Todos me miraron recelosos y creí prudente presentarme.

- Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy el hermano de Alice y Emmet. Tu debes ser Rosalie – afirme mientras le di un beso en la mejilla a la rubia – y tu Jasper – a el le estreche la mano con fuerza, tal ves mas de la necesaria – Discúlpenme pero a ustedes dos no los conozco – El chico de piel cobriza me extendió una mano, en forma de saludo, mostrando una jovial sonrisa. Tenía músculos casi tan grandes como los de Emmet

- Mi nombre es Jacob Black y ella es mi novia, Leah Clearwater. Somos también amigos de tus hermanos

- Es un placer

- Jazzie – dijo una voz detrás de mí. Alice venia a toda velocidad y salto a los brazos de Jasper. Él no se mostro sorprendido por la efusividad de ella. Sin embargo a mi me causo sorpresa y enojo. Ella era mi hermanita, algo de respeto no me molestaría. Carraspee

- Edd, recuerdas el trato ¿no? – pregunto algo molesta y con tono amenazante

- Tampoco esperaras que por coaccionarme deje que saltes a sus brazos y aplauda – Jasper se tenso y bajo a Alice. Ella me envió una mirada asesina

- No recuerdo haberte molestado cuando Bella y tú… - fue interrumpida por la susodicha, quien recién bajaba. Traía unos vaqueros y una manga larga azul.

- Cuándo Edward y yo ¿qué Alice?

- Nada, olvídalo – suspire tranquilo.

- Chicos, hora de película – grito Emmet, a quien no vi en todo el día. Dios sabe que habría hecho encerrado en su cuarto. No, no quería deseaba saberlo. Recibió a Rosalie con un beso demasiado apasionado para mi gusto. Me sorprendió que no se desnudaran ahí mismo.

En su charla de amigos no calzaba por lo que decidí subir y dejarlos solos. Antes de irme le di una última mirada a mi futura novia. Ella en ese momento reía, me quede sin aire ante tan divina visión. Quería compartir tiempo a solas con Bella. Tendría que esperar. Yo aun no ocupaba un lugar tan importante en su vida.

Al llegar a mi habitación desempaque mis maletas. Esme mantuvo mi cuarto tal cual la deje hace años y en ese entonces no era tan ordenado como ahora. Organice mis discos y libros. Doble mis prendas. Barriendo encontré dinero esparcido en el suelo. Halle antiguos álbumes al lado sobres intactos con figuritas. No perdí tiempo y las pegue en su lugar. Mis cochecitos los ordene en una repisa después de jugar con ellos.

Estaba satisfecho con el resultado y mi estomago reclamo recompensa. Bueno la verdadera razón es que quería verla. No se si hablarle, solo con verla bastaba, al menos por ahora.

Emmet y Rosalie se abrazaban en el sofá de tres. El de dos lo ocupaba Alice recostada en el hombro de Jasper, mientras este acariciaba su cabello. Jacob y Leah sentados uno al lado del otro sobre la alfombra y Bella en el sillón de uno, mirando atentamente la televisión.

Jasper volteo al escuchar pasos, le mire serio. Él incomodado puso a Alice en una posición en la que apenas y se tocaban. Quería reír. _Jazzie_ me tenía miedo. La enana me lanzo otra mirada de fastidio. Ella no entendía que en el código de hermano mayor viene el tener que incomodar a sus pretendientes. Era como una retribución por pasar años cuidándola. Fui a la cocina por un emparedado

- Hey Eddie – dijo la estruendosa voz de Emmett – ¿No quieres venir a la sala?

- Creo que sobro

- No es así

- Sabes que lo es pero gracias por el intento – coloque la jamonada y el queso sin mirarlo.

- Olvide lo renegón que eras – le lance un mirada envenenada – Okey. Te dejo solo – agrego conciliador. Regreso a la sala.

Tomate. No seria un buen emparedado sin tomate. Escuche murmullos desde la sala. Abrí la refrigeradora y cogí un rojo tomate maduro con limón. Al voltear vi a Bella parada frente a mí. Atrape el limón antes de que cayera al piso. Me sentí patético.

- Eh…Hola Edward – Me sonrió mas note su incomodidad.

- Hola – dije sin saber que hacer empecé cortando el tomate. Solo la mitad. No quería verla pues esto parecía ponerla mas nerviosa y eso era lo ultimo que quería hacer. Se formo un silencio incomodo entre los dos la escuche suspirar frustrada

- Tú… ¿Tú…no…querrías venir a la sala? – sus ultimas palabras las soltó demasiado rápido. Casi me corto el dedo por la sorpresa.

- Por supuesto – limpie mis manos y deje el emparedado por cualquier lado. Ya no tenía tanta hambre. Bella me vio con curiosidad.

- ¡Gane! – escuche decir a Emmet cuando pise la sala. Jasper deposito unos billetes en su enorme mano. Los mire pidiendo una explicación– Sabia que aceptarías la invitación si Belli Bells te lo pedía. Jazz dijo que no y apostamos. Claro que gane, te tirarías de un acantilado si ella te lo pidiera. Solo tendrías que verte cuando a miras – rio burlón.

Perfecto, caí en su trampa. Ellos sabían mi debilidad por la castaña. Sonreí al verla sonrojarse y huir de mi mirada

- Es la única que lo hace sonreír como bobo o simplemente sonreír lo cual ya es un milagro – Escuche risas y vi a Rosalie golpear la cabeza de Emmett

Me invitaron a ver televisión con ellos. Hicieron un espacio para mí en el sillón de tres plazas. De repente Alice soltó un chillido y vi esa expresión que por experiencia había empezado a temer.

- ¿Que tal si jugamos verdad o reto?

La mayoría acepto. De hecho todos menos yo. Tenía el latente presentimiento que algo tramaba

- Vamos Eddie – hizo uno de esos pucheros adorables. Logro convencerme.

El grupo se sentó en forma de círculo en el piso y Alice trajo la botella. La coloco en el centro. Ella la giro. Le toco a Emmett y Jasper

- ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Verdad

- Haber…- puso cara pensativa - ¿Ya has tenido sexo con Alice?

Me atore con mi propia saliva y aun así dije

- No quiero saberlo. No respondas a eso Alice.- grite alterado. Ella me mantuvo la mirada.

- Aún soy virgen – Me calme. Ese chico no me caía tan mal ahora. – Pero eso puede cambiar rápidamente – Sentí mi rostro calentarse y fije mi odio ante el rubio temeroso al lado de Alice.

La botella se volvió a girar. Jacob y Rosalie

- ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Verdad

- ¿Qué se siente ser rubia? Es decir ¿Tu si piensas? – Rosalie lo miro enojada. Era obvia la animadversión entre ellos

- Claro que si pienso, idiota

- ¿Entonces lo de que tienen una única neurona es mentira? – todos rieron. El destino jugo en contra del moreno cuando la botella dio vueltas nuevamente. Emmett y Jacob

- ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Reto – una perversa sonrisa cruzo el rostro de mi hermano. La gracia de Jacob no debió causarle ni un poco de risa.

- Lame el piso, después de que bote – corrí hasta la cocina y regreso con un huevo de olor putrefacto – esto. – Rompió la cascara y salió el alimento crudo con manchas negras.

- Hecho –Emmet sonrió con deleite al ver a Jacob hacerlo. El morocho torció el gesto por asco.

- Iugh – dijeron a coro Rosalie, Leah y Alice. Bella frunció el ceño con repugnancia. El resto de los chicos, reímos.

- Ni pienses que te voy a besar

- Eso lo veremos – se lanzo sorpresivamente encima de Leah y juntaron sus labios. Ella en un principio se negó a lo que el solo sonrió. Cuando terminaron, reí con ellos. Jacob giro la botella y salió; Jasper y Bella

- ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Reto – Alice se le acerco y le susurro algo al oído

- ¿Segura? – pregunto desconcertado. Ella asintió y Jasper alzo los hombros – Llama al chico de la pizza y coquetea con el – Bella se sonrojo.

- No

- Es un reto. Tiene que hacerlo – hablo Alice

- Si no quiere no deberías obligarla – contradije. Evidentemente no quería ver a Bella flirtear con otro que no fuera yo.

- No me importa si Eddie esta un celoso. Bella tiene que hacerlo, si no, será peor – amenazo Alice

- Esta bien – acepto resignada. Alice cogió el móvil, llamo a la pizzería y pidió una hawaiana familiar.

- Mientras llega continuemos el juego. No te esperances, querida. No se me olvidara – cuando termino de amenazarla giro la botella.

- Se que no- murmuro Bella.

Nos apunto a Leah y a mí.

- ¿Verdad o Reto? – preguntó

- Verdad – dije eligiendo el mal menor

- Bien – Alice se le acerco también a ella

- ¡Eh, no es justo! Estas haciendo dos veces trampa – Bella rio muy bajo

- No es trampa, Eddie, si la pregunta sale de sus labios - sonrió con suficiencia y se sentó al lado de Jasper

- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? – dijo. Yo sabía que esa niña buscaba poner en aprietos.

- En Inglaterra… No – observe a Bella en todo momento. Ella entendió y agacho la cabeza, sonrojada de nuevo

- A menos que me equivoque y te guste Rosalie ó Leah. Supongo que se quien es – Emmet apunto lo obvio, también mirando a Bella. Sonó el timbre. En cualquier otra situación me habría parecido genial pues me salvo del momento incomodo, no obstante entendía que el de la pizza llego y Bella tenia que cumplir su reto.

Se paro y todos la seguimos. Escondiéndonos claro. Inhalo y exhalo, como tomando fuerza. Volteo a mirar a Alice con gesto de suplica

- Solo hazlo – suspiro haciendo muecas y jalo la puerta. Afuera un chico de pelo castaño oscuro, lacio y corto, piel pálida, un poco mas alto que Bella, le sonrió coquetamente al abrir.

Bella le regreso la sonrisa. Este reto de repente se convirtió en algo muy sencillo. El tipo ese se veía dispuesto a besarle ahí mismo. Lo entendí mas si osaba tocarla… digamos únicamente que no podría cumplir en eso de entregar sus otras pizzas antes de los 30 minutos.

- Un pizza Hawaiana para la encantadora damisela de hermosa sonrisa – Bella se sonrojo. ¡Argh! Solo yo podía causar ese color en sus mejillas.

- 30 dólares para el guapo repartidor – contesto mientras le guiñaba el ojo. El muy estúpido, sonrió.

- Soy Alec

- Isabella Swan pero mis amigos me dicen Bella

- Creo que deberé llamarte Isabella pues quiero ser más que tu amigo

- No pondré ninguna objeción en eso menos aun si yo deseo lo mismo - Todos aguantaban la risa. Yo estaba enfadado, molesto, irritado. Yo estaba ¿celoso?

- Mi turno termina a las 8, podríamos salir y... – Okey, esto ya se salía de control. Salí de mi escondite, furioso.

- Muchas gracias por la pizza – le quite la caja de las manos – Quédate con el cambio – Cerré la puerta en su cara. Alcance a ver su rostro furioso. Que mas glorioso que eso.

- Eso fue muy descortés – me reclamó molesta

- Tú ya fuiste cortes por los dos

- Era solo un reto, Edward

- Dudo que lo hicieras por eso

- ¿Qué estas insinuando?

- ¡Te gusto el repartidor y utilizaste este juego para conseguir una cita con el! – le reclame mientras apuntaba con mi dedo la puerta

- ¡Aunque hubiera sido así no es tu maldito problema! – grito furiosa. Me sentí increíblemente indignado conmigo mismo. Debería estar molesto, no pensando en lo hermosa que se veía enojada.

- Hey, chicos. Cálmense ¿si? – intervino Jasper poniéndose entre ambos. Leah se llevo a Bella a la sala. Los chicos se reunieron conmigo en la puerta

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – grito Emmet

- Nada, es que mirar a ese tonto pidiéndole una cita a _mi_Bella hace que me hierva la sangre. Lo quería moler a golpes. Que se vaya fue lo mejor. Habría hecho una locura de no ser así.

- Primero, y aunque te duela, ella no es _tu_Bella. Segundo es bueno que los celos no te llevaran a algo que podría haber acabado muy feo. Tercero; ella esta enojadísima contigo. No puedo evitar darle la razón. Le gritaste siendo solo un conocido

- Yo no quiero ser solo un conocido

- Pero lo eres. Al menos por ahora.

- Discúlpate con ella. Bella es noble aunque una cabezota. Te costara un poco lograr su perdón. – hablo Jasper. Después de todo no era tan mal chico. Me impidió empeorar la situación con Bella y trataba bien a Alice. Antes de entrar lo detuve.

- No existe un chico perfecto en el mundo para mi hermanita – su rostro ensombreció - pero te acercas demasiado. Bienvenido al clan Cullen – le di la mano. El sonrió un poco relajado. Ingresamos a la sala juntos.

Alice me miro alarmada. Seguro preguntándose si había amenazado a su novio o algo. Le guiñe un ojo. Jasper ni bien se sentó le murmuro al oído. Supuse que le informaba lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

- Sigamos con el juego – El circulo se volvió a formar en el suelo. Encontré a mi castaña con la vista fija en el suelo. Tenía el ceño fruncido con molestia. Era obvio su enojo. La botella nos apunto a ambos y esto no sirvió para que saliera de su trance. Rosalie le dio un suave golpe con el codo.

- ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Verdad – respondió cortante. Sus ojos por primera vez ardían con furia y un toque de desconcierto.

- ¿Si te pido perdón me lo darías?

- ¿Por qué perdonaría a un idiota?

- El esta muy arrepentido. Merece todos tus insultos pero se dejo llevar. No le agrado verte con otro. – Sus orbes chocolates, que hasta el momento parecieron fríos, se fueron suavizando.

- Tiene mucha suerte. Acaba de ser perdonado – sonreímos.

- Si los tortolitos ya terminaron… - corto Emmet, como siempre inoportuno – Quiero proseguir con el juego. La botella apunto a Jacob y Emmet

- ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Reto – Jacob se le acerco a susurrarle el reto a Emmet, este respondió con una gigante sonrisa en su rostro. Volvió a sentar en su asiento, y mientras Jacob hacia amago de girar la botella, Emmet cargo a Bella en sus hombros. La hizo a dar vueltas por todo el lugar. Habría detenido a mi hermano si Bella no estuviera riéndose, al igual que todos. Emmet al fin decidió soltarla y la coloco justo a mi lado. Bella algo mareada no se dio cuenta hasta que al voltear se encontró conmigo. ¿Adivinen que hizo? Ajá, ella se sonrojo. Miro de forma acusadora a Emmet y Jacob. A ese para no le importo pues siguieron riendo. Continuando con el juego, la botella apunto a Jasper y a mí.

- ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Reto – Mala respuesta. Si, ya había hecho las paces con _Jazzie_ no obstante eso no quiere decir que no podía mostrarle las cosas que le pasarían si osaba lastimar a Alice

- Te reto a hacerle daño a mi hermana para matarte – Termine con la mejor voz amenazante que tenia. Su cara fue de terror total. Me reí y el pareció entender que era un broma y rio conmigo, al igual que todos – Tranquilo – _el reto es mucho peor_ – Tienes que salir y conseguir besar a la primera chica que encuentres, debe durar por lo menos 5 segundos – su rostro palideció. Alice me asesinaba con la mirada y en la sala reinaba un silencio absoluto

- ¡Nunca! – grito Alice

- No me importa si Allie esta celosa. Jasper tiene que hacerlo, si no, será peor – Sabia que era cruel de mi parte vengarme, aun mas repitiendo sus palabras, pero ella había hecho que Bella coqueteara con un repartidor. No movió ni un dedo al verme verde de celos. Pensaba hacer lo mismo.

- Bien – dijo molesta, jalo de Jasper hasta la puerta y lo empujo a la calle. Todos nos acercamos a la ventana. El rubio rápidamente encontró una chica.

Se le acerco, la saludo conversaron un rato y le dio un beso en la mejilla que duro exactamente 5 segundos. Buh, maldito tramposo. Debí especificar donde debía ser el beso. La enana del mal sonrió con autosuficiencia. Con lo que ninguno de nosotros conto es con la respuesta de la chica.

Ella sin esperar nada enredo las manos en el cuello de Jasper y lo beso con algo mas que entusiasmo. Casi pude sentir a mi hermana botar humor por las orejas. Un segundo después se encontraba al lado del rubio zarandeando a la muchacha. Jasper tuvo que separarlas y explicarle que era un reto. Apunto a la ventana y todos, muy educados, saludamos. Ella enojadísima alzo la mano y, tomando vuelo², le abofeteo. Camino furiosa y se fue.

Jasper regreso con la mano en la mejilla sobándose en donde había recibido el golpe. No pude evitar mas, me reí. Los chicos me siguieron al parecer habían esperado a que alguien riera. Las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas cuando Jasper saco la mano y en su mejilla se vio marcada la mano de la chica.

Rosalie miro de forma cómplice a Alice. Debí suponer que la hermana del rubio se molestaría conmigo. Al rodar la botella esta apunto a Alice y a mí. Me pareció extraño, casi como si ella hubiera hecho un pacto con el universo para que así sucediera. Sonrió maquiavélicamente.

- ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Reto – Se acerco a Rosalie y ambas cuchichiaron. Al separarse de Rosalie, ambas tenían la misma sonrisa siniestra. No debí haber dicho reto. Seguro tramaban su venganza y yo como tonto había caído.

- Te reto a… – Dio una pausa dramática en la que sentí mi pulso saltar. Compara a Alice con la hermana de Drake y Josh, Megan, seria justo. Ambas eran malvadas. – Besar en los labios a Bella – la mire algo indignado y ¿feliz? Si, feliz yo si quería besar a Bella, pero no sabia si esa era la manera. Chequee su reacción, ella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos. No podría decirse que alegre con el tema. Mi esperanza se desinflo un poco. Es decir en muchas ocasiones mi intención con ella había quedado clara. Por su lado no hubo ningún indicio. Quizá era el único sintiendo esto.

- No es justo obligar a Bella a algo que no quiere – dije al ver su expresión de casi horror.

- ¿Que? ¿Como sabes que no quiere? – Bella enrojeció automáticamente – Además reto, es reto. Jasper lo hizo, no veo por que Bella no pueda hacerlo. No te hagas el difícil, ambos sabemos que tú también quieres

Todos dijeron: _wuuuuuuuu_

- Beso, beso… – empezó a corear Jacob, el resto le siguió. Bella les lanzaba miradas asesinas. Toque sus mejillas sonrojadas y voltee su rostro para quedar de frente. Pude notar su tensión.

Gracias a Alice iba a recibir ese beso. No se si hacia esto por venganza o si su corazón creció al igual que el del grinch pero se acaba de convertir el ser que mas adoraba, obviamente, después de Bella.

Me permite observar sus ojos sorprendiendo por la profundidad de estos. Definitivamente quería ese beso. Me acerque lentamente queriendo disfrutar de toda la sensación.

- Bueno, sepárense. Ese no era el reto – Me quede helado. Así que esa era su venganza, dejarme con las ganas.

Tal vez si Bella no hubiera suspirado, olvidando nuestra cercanía, mandándome todo su embriagador aliento directo a la boca la habría dejado ir. O quizá hubiera hecho lo mismo que ahora, unir mis labios con los de ella.

Uhm, que labios tan dulces, cálidos y suaves. Los mejores que he probado en mi vida. Pensé que nada podía mejorarlo pero cuando Bella me regreso el beso me sentí en el cielo. Nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía. Encajaban como si estuvieran hechos para esto. Sabía que me iba a volver adicto a ellos. En definitiva el mejor beso que me habían dado en toda mi vida.

- ¿Chicos, se separan ó les hecho agua? – amenazo Emmet con un toque de burla en sus palabras. A regañadientes me separe de ella. La vi abrir lentamente sus ojos y sonreírme

- ¿Querrías ser mi novia? – Yo la amaba y ella a mi, ¿para que esperar?

- Claro que sí – me dijo antes de lanzarse a mis brazos

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti

- Mucho amor y todo pero aun no te he dicho el reto. Te reto a no besar a Bella el resto del día

- ¡Oh vamos, Alice! – Le suplique - ¿No hablaras en serio?

- Venganza, dulce venganza – se fue alejando de la sala

Seguiría rogándole a Alice que me dejara besar a mi Bella por que ahora si podía decirlo, MI Bella. Ese pequeño pixie no podría alejarme de esos adictivos labios así tenga que escaparme y a escondidas besarla.

_**Si, lo se algo largo pero cuando empecé no me pude detener. Parecerá raro pero me puse a girar la botella y ver a quien le tocaba. Espero les haya gustado. Déjenme un review para saber cuales son sus opiniones y no se preocupen, ya no me duele tanto el dedo. No importa si no les importa, lo repetiré hasta que les importe. Besos.**_

_**¹ Chibi: Ya saben, esos dibujos adorables donde el personaje es cabezón, ojón y con cuerpo pequeño. Luce mejor de lo que dice en mi descripción. Son muy lindos.**_

_**² Tomar vuelo: Dicese del acto de impulsarte o coger mas fuerza para efectuar un acto. No se si en otros países lo usan o es solo un peruanismo. **_

_**Hello, Little star black. Solo algunas de ustedes comprenderán el por que de ese saludo. Bueno, este fue uno de mis primeros escritos y quise, al igual que hice con otros, arreglar algunos errores. El segundo capitulo será pronto subido. Espero les guste y si no me dejan reviews mandare dementores para que les den besos a todas ustedes. Esa broma también solo lo entenderán pocos. Si tienes dudas, comenten. Si leyeron esto, comenten. Si no lo leyeron, también comenten. Besos y cuídense. Gracias totales =D **_

_**Pdta. (Solo para las que leen mis otros fics. Si no los lees puedes no leas esta posdata. Sin embargo si no los lees y quieres igual enterarte pues léelo. Uhm, son muchas cosas para poner en paréntesis. No importa, dejare de hacerlo a partir de… ahora):**_

_**Lamento mucho lo que estoy demorando pero mi beta esta de vacaciones y aun no me regresa el capitulo corregido. Es decir, todas pueden ir con los trinches y antorchas a su casa. Nah, no es cierto. Tiene derecho a relajarse. En fin, las amo y ojala sepan esperarme.**_


	2. Me encanta este juego

**Chapter 2: Me encanta este juego**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

_Quiero pedirles un gran favor si no es mucho, que visiten otra historia_**,****Cazadora de vampiros****( s/6451677/1/)**_E__l fic no es mío pero es muy bueno, así que pasen por ahí, y aquí va el fic_

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Prefiero que me llamen Bella. Vivo en un pequeño pueblo de Washington, Forks, con mis padres. Soy hija única.

Lo que mas amo de este pueblo son mis amigos.

Alice, la enana del mal con una no sana obsesión por las compras. Su aspecto se asemejaba al de un duendecillo. Debido a su hiperactividad daba la impresión de haber tomado mil tazas de café.

Rosalie, yo la comparaba con pitufina ya que todos, con justa razón, babeaban por ella aunque su personalidad se parecía más a pitufo gruñón y cuando estaba con Emmett a pitufo libidinoso, si es que existía uno.

Emmett, novio de Rosalie y hermano de Alice. Una especie de mole con mentalidad de infante. Siempre era el blanco de sus bromas pues me sonrojaba con facilidad.

Jasper; novio de Alice y hermano mellizo de Rosalie. Suele hacer de psicólogo con nosotros y es el polo opuesto de Alice; Tranquilo y cuerdo.

Luego vienen mis amigos de la Push; Paul, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared, Jacob y Leah. Esos dos últimos salen juntos. Si, exacto, todos mis amigos salen entre ellos. Yo los acompañaba cuando tenia a Tyler, el era un buen chico, pero terminamos pues no me atraía. Salí también con Jacob mas solo existía cariño fraternal entre nosotros. Cuando rompimos paso a formar parte del grupo y seguimos siendo amigos. Ellas recibieron con brazos abiertos también a Leah cuando se descubrió que amaba llevar a la quiebra a sus padres, es decir, amaba comprar.

Suelo quedarme a hacer pijamadas en casa de Alice pues mis padres se quieren demasiado y sus demostraciones no son aptas para menores. Obviamente no me gusta estar ahí cuando pasa. Mi teléfono sonó.

- _Hey Bella_

_- ¿Que pasó, Allie? – _yo reconocería su voz en cualquier lado.

_- Tienes que venir a mi casa ¡Es urgente!_

_- ¿Estas bien? ¿Le paso algo a Emmet? Ó fue Carlisle, no me digas ¿Es Esme?_

_- Tranquilízate. Ellos están bien _

_- Entonces… ¿Cuál es el apuro?_

_- Solo ven. Aquí te digo_

_- Okey. Nos vemos, Allie_

Si, yo le hacia caso luego de descubrir con el tiempo que era mejor así en vez de que por desobedecerla me obligara a recorrer todo el centro comercial, tienda por tienda.

Subí a mi auto, pedazo viejo de chatarra con llantas, después de decirles a mis padres que iba a ver a Alice. La casa de los Cullen se encontraba en un bosque. Las primeras veces me perdí pero después de unas cuantas visitas ya podía hallar mi camino entre tantos árboles.

Estacione el trasto cerca al garaje y baje a tocar el timbre. Se demoraba mucho en atender, por lo menos más de lo común. Cuando al fin la puerta se abrió mostro a un chico alto de cabello cobrizo con la mirada en el suelo sin embargo mientras alzaba la cabeza me encontré con el espécimen masculino más sexy que haya visto en toda mi vida.

Parecía estar escaneándome con la mirada. Me puse incomoda y me sonroje. El seguía mirándome y llegue a pensar si no tendría algo en la cara. Algo como un grano u otra cosa. Aclare mi garganta para obtener su atención.

- Eh, disculpa, vengo a buscar a Alice

- Yo… yo… – tartamudeo – Yo soy su hermano, Edward Cullen – me tomo la mano y sentí miles de corrientes por lo cual separe con rapidez mi extremidad. Recordé que Alice me contó de otro hermano pero este residía en Europa.

- Tu no estabas en…

- Inglaterra – asentí – La tierra llama y he decidido regresar

- Ah, entonces ¡Bienvenido! – sonreí amablemente.

- Gracias

No sabia de que hablarle, ni entendía el por que no dejaba de mirarme ó me mantenía en la puerta impidiéndome pasar.

– Eh… ¿me dejarías entrar?

- Oh, claro – Parecía una persona muy distraída, seguía ahí parado sin hacer nada más que mirarme.

- ¿O por lo menos podrías llamarla? – le pregunta entretenida por su actitud

- Si – contesto apenado – Tu nombre es…

- Isabella Swan

- Alice, te busca Isabella – grito desde donde nos encontrábamos parados. Demonios, jamás ame mas mi nombre que cuando el lo pronuncio. Reí nerviosa.

- No sería mejor subir

- No, porque si no me perdería de esta hermosa vista – mis mejilla se calentaron y mire hacia el piso. Sin parecer presumida acepte que muchos chicos me habían piropeado antes no obstante el que el lo hiciera, aunque fueran con frases cliché, me ponía más nerviosa.

Sentí unos dedos fríos en mis mejillas. No puede ser era él. Se veía tan irreal en estos momentos. Acorto la distancia que nos separaba. Pude sentir el calor emanar de su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, esperando el contacto de sus labios. Y cuando ya casi llego el momento la razón regreso a mí.

¡¿Como se supone que iba a besar a un chico que recién conocía?!

Abrí los ojos con su hermoso rostro demasiado cerca para la salud mental de cualquiera. Decidí alejarme y que el aire frio lograra dejarme pensar con claridad.

- Mejor busco a Alice en su habitación. Un placer, Edward – pase rápidamente por su lado y subí las escaleras. Entre al cuarto de Alice y me apoye en la puerta. Cordura regresa ya y sácame de la mente esa idea de regresar a la sala para aprovecharme de el.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – me pregunto preocupada.

- Conocí a tu hermano – dije con la voz agitada por mi pequeña carrera de la sala hasta aquí.

- No entiendo porque parece que has visto a un fantasma

- Casi nos besamos

- Wow, hubieras empezado por ahí – Alice se levanto y me jalo a la cama con ella. Boto la revista que estaba leyendo al suelo. ¡La revista Vogue! Debía estar muy interesada en mí como para hacer eso.

- Dije _casi_ – recalque - No que me bese con el

- ¿Por qué no? – Hizo un pequeño berrinche - Te llame justamente para eso. Tenias que encontrarte con Edward y el resto seria trabajo de Cupido.

- No puedo creerlo. Eres una demente – Me asuste no se si por haber estado tan cerca de hacerlo o ser la única cuerda entre mis amigos.

- ¡Creí que lo besarías! ¿Quién diría que fueras tan santurrona?

-Alice, lo acabo de conocer. Me deje llevar un poco pero recobre la cordura a tiempo. Salí pitando antes de cambiar de opinión. – No sabía si agradecer a la razón por intervenir o simplemente matarla por malograr el momento

- Bella, cuando lo vi supe que era perfecto para ti – ¿Perfecto para mí? El era perfecto para cualquiera. Simplemente perfecto. Ese era el problema. Antes de que dijera algo que dejara en evidencia mi atracción por su hermano él aterrizo en la alfombra. Me pregunte si estaría escuchando todo lo que dije

- ¿Buscas algo, hermanito?

- ¿Entrar así es algo común en Inglaterra? – Casi rio por su tonta excusa que ni Alice ni yo creímos – No has estado allí. No puedes saberlo – susurro. Se veía muy tierno. Como un niño atrapado al cometer una travesura.

- Desde pequeño nunca ha sabido mentir. Igual que tu, Bella– dijo Alice. Sabía que me estaba dándome a entender lo parecido que éramos.

- Entonces… me voy – hablo incomodo

- ¿Quieres ver si puedes escuchar otras conversaciones, Eddie?

- No me digas Eddie – Reí por el hecho de que algo tan bobo como un diminutivo, aunque ese fuera patético, le molestara. El me miro y yo recordé nuestro casi beso. Me sonroje y mire al piso.

- Ehm… si alguien más te lo dijera, no te molestaría – nos miro con recelo a ambos.

- Buenas noches – le dio un beso a Alice. Volteo hacia mí logrando que mi pulso se acelerara. Me cogió la mano y sin cortar el contacto visual dejo un beso ahí. – Buenas noches, Bella – Abrí los ojos sorprendida por lo hermoso que sonaba de sus labios mi seudónimo. El salió del cuarto y lo seguí con la mirada en todo el trayecto.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Te lo diría, pero ni siquiera yo lo sé

- Si, claro

- Vamos Allie, solo se comporto como esos caballeros antiguos de armadura y dejo un beso en mi mano – suspire soñadoramente mientras acariciaba el lugar donde el había puesto sus labios.

- ¿Solo? – Me miro extrañada – Te gusta – no fue una pregunta

- Obvio que si – Ella soltó un gritito y luego me bombardeo con preguntas hasta que al fin le rogué de que me dejara dormir. Acepto alegando que no le gustaría a su hermano con ojeras.

Pidió mi ayuda mañana para el curso de Literatura. Alice odiaba leer algo que no tuviera fotos de ropa y menos si tenía palabras inentendibles. Decidí dormir rápido y dejar de pensar en cierto muchacho. Para ayudar a Alice debía tenia muchas energías.

Me cambie por el pijama que siempre dejaba en la casa Cullen y me acosté. A pesar de querer sacarlo de mi mente no pude evitar que mi subconsciente lo trajera cuando dormía. Un sueño en el que se repitió la escena de hoy pero con un final más apetecible.

Algo molesta de que solo fuera un sueño me levante. No vi a Alice. Supuse que estaba desayunando. Apoyada por mis tripitas me dirigí al comedor.

- Buenos días Bella – me saludo una voz aterciopelada que sabía pertenecía a Edward. Malditamente buenos si siempre te pones eso de pijama, pensé. Pantalón negro holgado y bivirí. Un día perfecto.

- Hola Edward – fui por el alimento de harina que mi estomago deseaba y le unte deliciosa mantequilla. Saque la leche deslatada que la buena de Esme guardaba en su casa para mí. Llámenme paranoica pero juraría que era observada.

Levante la cabeza para acosar un poco a Edward y me sorprendí al ver que el era quien me vigilaba. Me enfoque en los pies de mi amiga tratando de bajar el rubor de mis mejillas.

- Y bien ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

Tranquila Isabella. Actúa con normalidad.

- Me puedes pasar la mermelada – Agarro el pote y se estiro para alcanzármelo. Le agradecí el gesto dándole un pan.

- Gracias

- ¿Quieres un poco de chocolatada?

- Si eres tu quien me lo sirve – Sonreímos

- ¡Edward! – el grito de Alice me sobresalto.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Respóndeme!

- ¿A qué?

- ¡Argh! – hizo un berrinche. Alice siempre hacia eso. Edward me miro desconcertado y le respondí de la misma manera ya que no sabía que ocasiono esta vez esa respuesta infantil.- ¡Te he estado hablando y ni me haces caso! ¡Solo te quedas viendo a Bella como idiota!

- Es mi culpa que sea tan hermosa – Voltee sin creer totalmente lo que había dicho. Ahí estaba el mirándome con sus ojos esmeralda sin parecer en absoluto avergonzado. Me escondí detrás de la tasa. Estúpido cerebro ¿Por qué siempre mandas sangre a mis mejillas? ¡Ahí otras partes en mi cuerpo!

- ¿Pueden dejar de coquetear? ¡Ash!

- Ya, pequeña. Dime

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Baje mi cabeza y fije mi atención es su conversación. No es que me importara solo… siempre es bueno estar informada. Seguí alimentándome.

- No entiendo – Vamos, Edward la pregunta es clara. ¿Conoces a alguna chica aquí y van a hacer planes para salir? ¿Has venido para eso?

- Hoy ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? No pensaras quedarte en la casa todo el día ¿o si?

- No se si lo sabes Alice pero justamente vine de Inglaterra para eso, quedarme aquí con ustedes. – Entonces no hay otra muchacha. Bien. Quiero decir, mal. Siempre es bueno conocer a otras personas.

- Como quieras. Yo voy a hacer una reunión con mis amigos – Oh, claro. Hoy era sábado. Tarde de película.

- ¿Va venir tu noviecito? – Uy, hermano sobre protector.

- Se llama Jasper

- Va a venir ¿o no?

- Si – Admitió recelosa.

- Perfecto - ¿Solo yo note ese matiz malvado en su voz? - ¿Va a ser aquí en la casa?

- ¿Que piensas hacer? – Oh, por dios. Allie le tenia miedo a algo mas que el que Carlisle le cancelara la tarjeta.

- Bueno, creo que quiero conocer a mi cuñadito – Ooh… problemas a la vista.

- ¡No!– Alice movió tan rápido la cabeza hacia los lados que me maree. - ¡No! ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!

- Tranquila, Alice. Nada malo le va a pasar al pequeño Jazzie

- Por favor, si en verdad me quieres, no hagas nada para que pierda a Jazz. Yo lo quiero mucho – le suplico. El sonrió macabramente. Se vio sexy. Acerco su pequeño ser a el. Buh, yo quería escuchar. Estire un poco mi cabeza pero nada. ¡¿ Por que hablaban tan bajo?!

- Ven, Bella. Vamos a cambiarnos – Por sus rostros parecía que me había perdido la parte más importante. Debido a la mueca orgullosa de Alice aposte por el chantaje.

- Claro – No quería alejarme de el – Hasta luego Edward – Suspire mientras subía. Alice me miro extrañada y cuando comprendió el motivo sonrió cómplice.

- No sabía que mi hermano era un Casanova

- Cállate si quieres que te ayude con Literatura – dije completamente sonrojada

» Todos los soldados rodeaban el pequeño pueblo. Imagina la furia que sintió Sprion al enterarse que mientras ellos morían de hambre los ciudadanos se escapaban por un pequeño pasaje y se abastecían de lo más sustancial. Por ese túnel corría un rio y el después de echarle veneno mando a taparlo. Dio órdenes de no dejar salir a nadie y pidió la cabeza del primero que lo intentara. «

- ¿Solo por que fueron más listos que el?

- No lo entiendes Alice. El ya había conquistado muchos pueblos y nadie se opuso. Que un pueblo tan pequeño como Numancia lo superara sin armas mientras ciudades enormes no lo hicieron era casi insultante. El estaba colérico. ¡Iracundo! ¡El gran conquistador Sprion!... tristemente burlado – negué con la cabeza – Un fuerte golpe para su ego.

- Continua – pidió Alice verdaderamente interesada. No me sorprendió en absoluto.

» Esperaron por días pero el pueblo seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer. Exasperado Sprion mando a sus soldados a traer de otros pueblos escaleras y así poder ingresar.

Dentro de la amurallada ciudad no era nada fácil. Los ciudadanos tenían hambre y recurrieron nuevamente al patriarca. "Señor, ellos siguen avanzado", dijeron. El anciano sabio repitió; "No nos conquistaran, tranquilo". Mando a que sacaran todas las cosas de sus casas y las colocaran frente a el. El pueblo obedeció. Las casas quedaron completamente vacías y la gente se reunió en la plaza. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?" le preguntaron. El anciano ordeno; "Quemenlas"«

Alice dio un gritito

»"¿Señor? ¿Quemar nuestras cosas?" "Así es. Quemenlas" Ellos obedecieron. «

- ¿Le prendieron fuego a sus ropas y todo lo demás? – rodé los ojos. Obviamente Alice le darías mayor énfasis a las prendas.

- Así es.

- ¡Vaya! Debe ser por que en ese tiempo no había Channel, ni Jimmy…

- Si, Alice. Fue eso – interrumpí – Ehm… - me situé nuevamente.

» Sprion, un guerrero veterano, al ver el humor salir del pueblo creyó que era una trampa. Ordeno que se apuraran.

"Y ahora, señor. ¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntaron nuevamente al notar que el arribo de los soldados era inminente. "Quémense" ordeno. Ellos obviamente se resistieron un poco a la idea pero finalmente aceptaron. Los amantes se despedían con un beso prometiéndose verse en la próxima vida. Los padres despedían a sus hijos bendiciéndoles, dándoles un beso en la frente y los mandaban a la hoguera. Las personas después de abrazarse y decirse adiós se quemaban. El propio patriarca, lo hizo también. «

- ¡Eso es horrible! Prefirieron quemarse a dejarse conquistar.

- Era un pueblo muy orgulloso. Ahora déjame continuar.

- Claro, claro. – me indico con el gesto que prosiguiera.

» A medida que subían el hediondo olor aumentaba. Era casi imposible continuar mas aun así lo hicieron. Al fin lograron entrar en el amurallado pueblo. Vieron horrorizados los cuerpos formados en una pila, incinerados. Sprion se paseo, observando todo el desastre pensativo. Fue la primera vez que sus soldados le vieron sin casco. Ellos tenían miedo de lo que el conquistador fuera a hacer por esta ultima burla. Sprion termino de meditar y les dijo que desde ese momento ya no estaban más a su mando. Todos los soldados se fueron pues lo único que les ataba a él era miedo. El gran conquistador se quedo completamente solo. Sus ultimas palabras fueron; "¿Por qué tu, Numancia?"«

- Wow. Eso fue increíble.

- Lo último que necesitas saber es que es una obra de Cervantes, su mejor tragedia y fue algo que en verdad sucedió. Una historia real. –Nos levantamos de la cama y nos estiramos. Llevábamos mucho tiempo echadas.

- Deberías ser profesora de Literatura.

- Quizá lo sea. Estoy segura de que vas a aprobar.

- Y todo gracias a ti. Te debo una.- el timbre sonó.

- Llegaron – gritó Alice y se metió al baño a maquillarse. Demoro cinco minutos, algo muy raro en ella. Dejo el baño libre. Me lave la cara. Tenía algo de sueño.

- Cuando Bella y tú…- escuche decir a Alice mientras bajaba.

- Cuándo Edward y yo ¿Qué, Alice? – Edward la miro fijamente

- Nada, olvídalo

- Chicos, hora de película – grito Emmett, después de por fin soltar a su novia. Emmett y Jacob empezaron a imitar a unos mimos. Se supone que ambos jalaban una cuerda invisible. Lo hacían bastante creíble hasta que llego Jasper e hizo como si cortara la soga. Ambos cayeron al piso y yo reí por sus tonterías.

Escuche unos pasos apresurados y al voltear solo llegue a ver una espalda ancha. Su espalda. La decepción hizo mella en mí. Yo quería pasar un tiempo con el.

Nos sentamos en los sillones, salvo por Leah y Jacob quienes se adueñaron de la alfombra. Todos se sentaron en pareja y yo ocupe el sillón de uno. Era difícil ser soltera cuando tenías a la vista tres parejas perfectamente felices. Trate de concentrarme en la televisión sin embargo las preguntas se formaban sin poder detenerlas.

¿Por qué había subido Edward? ¿Qué hacia el arriba? ¿Tenia novia? ¿Se estaban reconciliando? ¿O tal vez celebraban un aniversario? ¡¿Quizá estaba a punto de proponerle matrimonio?!

Oí nuevamente pasos. Sus pasos. Voltee mas Edward no me miraba a mí. El trataba de intimidar a Jasper. Cuando se dirigió a la cocina sonrió por haber molestado a su hermana y no pude evitar imitarlo. Se veía lindo.

- Amor, ¿Por qué invitas a tu hermano con nosotros? Así podríamos conocernos mejor.- Brillante idea, Rosalie. ¡Brillante! ¿Ya dije que amaba a esta chica?

- Voy – respondió con expresión idiotizada en el rostro. El hacia lo que Rose decía sin rechistar. Se fue a la cocina y regreso al cabo de un par de minutos

- No quiere – bufo – Amargado

- Tal vez, Bella logre convencerlo. Total se nota que babea por ella – comento Alice. Yo negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía nerviosa.

- Aja, hasta parece su acosador privado.

- Tonterías – exclame sin hacerles mucho caso.

- Porfis, Bellita. Please – hizo un puchero.

- No – otro puchero – No. – Continua con el gesto arrebatadoramente dulce – Ya he dicho que no – Se acerco aun más y adiciono a su ataque los ojitos del "El gato con botas". Ese que aparece en Sherk – Está bien – acepte molesta conmigo misma por ser tan débil. Me levante resignada y escuche sus risas. Sonrojada me metí a la cocina.

Edward se encontraba de espalda. Su gigantesca presencia me puso nerviosa nuevamente. Sin poder evitarlo admire lo que ese pantalón le hacia a sus nalgas. El volteo. Hizo malabares para que no se le cayera el limón. Debí asustarlo.

- Eh…Hola Edward – al voltear me sonrío

- Hola Bella – Continuo con su trabajo. Sus dedos largos sostenían un pedazo de tomate que cortaba con el cuchillo. ¿Por qué no me miraba? Solo hacia que mis nervios aumentaran. Suspire. Es ahora o nunca.

- Tú… ¿Tú…no…querrías venir a la sala? – dije con rapidez, sin saber si entendió. Espere que si por que repetirlo seria un suplicio.

- Por supuesto – respondió al instante. Seco sus manos y camino a mi lado. Me pregunte si lo que decía Alice era verdad.

- ¡Gane! – dijo Emmett ni bien entramos a la sala. Seguro había apostado algo. Edward lucia adorablemente confundido. – Sabía que aceptarías la invitación si Belli Bells te lo pedía.- Me sonroje automáticamente y evite mirar a Edward – Jazz dijo que no y apostamos. Claro que gane, te tirarías de un acantilado si ella te lo pidiera. Solo tendrías que verte cuando la miras.

La curiosidad gano y al voltear el me sonreía.

- Es la única que lo hace sonreír como bobo o simplemente sonreír lo cual ya es un milagro – Ellos rieron y Rose golpeo a su tonto novio.

Se quedo a ver televisión con nosotros. Desee estar en un sillón más grande y se pudiera sentar conmigo. Ocupo un espacio al lado de Rose y Emmett. Alice soltó un chillido. Un genial juego que quería compartir con nosotros; Verdad o Reto. Edward fue el único en negarse, por supuesto solo falto el poder de persuasión de Alice y el acepto. Nos acondicionaba a todos con eso.

Nos posicionamos con la botella en el centro. Alice la giro y apunto a Emmett y Jasper.

- ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Verdad

- Haber… ¿Ya has tenido sexo con Alice?

Edward tosió. Su cara se torno roja y las venas en su frente y cuello saltaron haciéndole parecer un neurótico. Me levante ligeramente debatiéndome entre ir a ayudarlo o quedarme sentada.

- No quiero saberlo. No respondas a eso Alice.- grito fuera de si. Parecía asustado por la próxima palabra que saliera de labios de la morena. Creí incluso que se taparía con las manos sus oídos.

- Aún soy virgen – Su cara regreso a un color normal. – Pero eso puede cambiar rápidamente – Uh, mala elección de palabras. Miro con rencor a Jazz. El pobre se estremeció. Raro, Emmett nunca le hizo escenas de celos a Allie.

Toco el turno de Jacob y Rosalie. "Los grandes amigos"

- ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Verdad

- ¿Qué se siente ser rubia? Es decir ¿Tu si piensas? – Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin molestarla.

- Claro que si pienso, idiota – respondió sulfurada Rosalie.

- ¿Entonces lo de que tienen una única neurona es mentira? – Sin poder evitarlo reí. Era muy bien sabido por nosotros que Jake vivía para molestar a Rosalie por ser rubia. Emmett tarde o temprano se vengaba de el haciéndole pagar el mal rato de su novia. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

- ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Reto – Jacob siempre esperaba el contraataque de Emm con humor. Casi podría decir que molestaba a Rose solo para ver la acción del moreno ante esto.

- Lame el piso, después de que bote – fue hasta la cocina y volvió con un huevo apestoso. ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a la minuciosa limpieza de Esme?– esto. – Al romperla se vio algunas manchas oscuras en la yema y la clara.

- Hecho – Me asqueo, su falta de gusto, y me pareció gracioso como puesto en cuatro patas se pareciera tanto a un perro.

- Iugh – dijeron a coro Rosalie, Leah y Alice. Los hombres rieron.

- Ni pienses que te voy a besar – advirtió Leah.

- Eso lo veremos – Tiro su cuerpo sobre Leah y la obligo a besarla. Por supuesto se resistió al principio, a Jake esto le dio risa. No pude creer que la botella me indicara a mí con Jasper.

- ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Reto – Alice le murmuro algo al oído.

- ¿Segura? – ¡Aish, todos mis amigos eran unos pisados! Un poco de dignidad, muchachos – Llama al chico de la pizza y coquetea con el – enrojecí.

- No – negué automáticamente

- Es un reto. Tiene que hacerlo

- Si no quiere no deberías obligarla – contradijo. Me alivio su ayuda pero entendí que no supondría mucha diferencia.

- No me importa si Eddie esta celoso. Bella tiene que hacerlo, si no, será peor – Si, claro. Edward celoso de mí

- Esta bien – Ganarle una pelea a Alice era tan probable como que un muggle entrara a Hogwarts. Cuando termino la llamada volvió al lado de su novio.

- Mientras llega continuemos el juego. No te esperances, querida. No se me olvidara – Claro que no. Para cosas intranscendentales como retos o ropa ella tenia la memoria de un elefante.

- Se que no - susurre.

- ¿Verdad o Reto? – preguntó Leah

- Verdad – respondió Edward

- Bien

- ¡Eh, no es justo! Estas haciendo dos veces trampa – protesto el cobrizo. Alice nuevamente hablaba por otros. El lo dijo en un tono tan infantil que me causo risa. Debía llevar un buen tiempo sin Alice como para que le sorprendiera el que ella hiciera trampa.

- No es trampa, Eddie, si la pregunta sale de sus labios - sonrió arrogante

- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? – pregunto. Una pregunta demasiado directa para alguien tan reservada como Leah pero no para la entrometida de Alice.

- En Inglaterra – mi corazón latió con rapidez – No – El me miraba. ¡El me miraba! ¿Era una indirecta? Mire hacia abajo sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

- A menos que me equivoque y te guste Rosalie ó Leah. Supongo que se quien es – Gracias, Emmett, sin tu ayuda no lo habría logrado. El timbre de los Cullen jamás me pareció tan molesto. Llego el momento.

Fui hasta la entrada y el resto me acompaño. Respire con lentitud. Jugué mi ultima carta, apelar a la piedad de Alice, le suplique con la mirada que no me obligue a esto

- Solo hazlo – La esperanza despareció. Claro, como si la señorita corazón de piedra fuera a cambiar de opinión. Me encontré con un atlético y guapo muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro. Por lo menos era lindo. Sonrió amigablemente y yo le regrese el gesto.

- Un pizza Hawaiana para la encantadora damisela de hermosa sonrisa – Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas. Nadie podía culparme. Estaba muy bueno y no me refería exactamente a la pizza.

- 30 dólares para el guapo repartidor – Le guiñe un ojo tratando de coquetear. Pensé que funciono cuando lo vi sonreír.

- Soy Alec – bonito nombre.

- Isabella Swan pero mis amigos me dicen Bella

- Creo que deberé llamarte Isabella pues quiero ser más que tu amigo – Un tanto lanzado ¿eh?

- No pondré ninguna objeción en eso menos aun si yo deseo lo mismo – No pude creer que esas palabras salieran de mi labios.

- Mi turno termina a las 8, podríamos salir y... – ¿Aceptar seria parte del trato? Bien, tampoco es como si salir con el se convirtiera en un castigo.

- Muchas gracias por la pizza – Edward se materializo a mi lado y le arrancho bruscamente la caja – Quédate con el cambio – Le tiro la puerta. Lo último que vi fue su rostro resentido. Eso estaba mal. Pobre Alec.

- Eso fue muy descortés

- Tú ya fuiste cortes por los dos – ¿Acaso no estaba sentado escuchando cuando me mandaron a hacerlo?

- Era solo un reto, Edward

- Dudo que lo hicieras por eso – Sentí la rabia bullir en mis venas. De pronto no me importo malograr su agraciado rostro con un buen golpe.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando?

- ¡Te gusto el repartidor y utilizaste este juego para conseguir una cita con el! – Entonces yo había planeado el juego así desde un principio ¿no? ¡Idiota!

- ¡Aunque hubiera sido así no es tu maldito problema! – ¿Desde cuando me convertí en su propiedad? Es que no se daba cuenta que el me ponía muchísimo mas nerviosa que cualquier chico.

- Hey, chicos. Cálmense ¿si? –Jasper se puso entre ambos. Leah me jalo hasta la sala.

- ¡Tu hermano es un estúpido! – Alice retrocedió un poco. No solía ser tan agresiva.

- Solo esta celoso por que le gustas – dijo Rosalie

- También estaba celoso con Alice

- Si pero yo soy su hermana, tu no. O le haz visto hacer lo mismo con Leah o Rosalie – Quede desconcertada con esto. Edward acepto haberse enamorado aquí. No tenía novia en Inglaterra. Solo piso el aeropuerto y esta casa desde que llego, según se. A menos que le gustara una aeromoza. También estaba nuestro casi beso y la escena de celos. ¿Podría ser? ¿Yo le gustaría?

Sentí un ligero empujón propinado por Rosalie. Me di cuenta de que la botella había apuntado a Edward y a mí

- ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Verdad – respondí tajante. Puede que existiera la minúscula posibilidad de que le gustara mas no le daba derecho a comportarse como un cavernícola. ¡Lo hice solo por el juego!

- ¿Si te pido perdón me lo darías?

- ¿Por qué perdonaría a un idiota?

- El esta muy arrepentido. Merece todos tus insultos pero se dejo llevar. No le agrado verte con otro. – Awww. Lucio en verdad arrepentido y aceptaba su error. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron sin dejarme otra opción.

- Tiene mucha suerte. Acaba de ser perdonado – sonreímos.

- Si los tortolitos ya terminaron… - ¿Por qué nadie le enseño a Emmett que no debe cortar momentos tan lindos como este? – Quiero proseguir con el juego.

La botella volvió a apuntarlos.

- ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Reto – Jacob le susurro el reto a Emmett. ¿No podían dejar de secretearse? El sonrió y el juego continúo. ¿Y el reto? Jacob estuvo a punto de girar la botella. No lo vi del todo pues el gigantón me cargo como a un costal. Giro mi cuerpo por todo la sala. A pesar de divertirme le di golpes el la espalda para que cesase. El debió creer que eran cosquillas. Me puso en el suelo. Mi cabeza aun daba vueltas y no lograba tener una imagen sin moviente del lugar pese a eso logre reconocer la cabeza de Edward. Ellos lo habían hecho a propósito. Al saberse descubiertos rieron descaradamente. Edward sonreía. Mi cara de molestia debió ser divertida. La botella apunto a Edward y Jazz.

- ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Reto – Una gesto maléfico se apodero de su rostro. Sexy.

- Te reto a hacerle daño a mi hermana para matarte – El ambiente se tenso al igual que Jasper. Todos se callaron. Edward rio y los demás le siguieron. Que broma tan de pésimo gusto – Tranquilo – A pesar de sus palabras conciliadoras no terminaba de convencer – Tienes que salir y conseguir besar a la primera chica que encuentres, debe durar por lo menos 5 segundos – Alice hizo un gesto feroz que no amilano a su hermano.

- ¡Nunca! – exploto Alice. Los celos de Allie a diferencia de Edward eran completamente justificados. El le pedía un beso a alguien con novia.

- No me importa si Allie esta celosa. Jasper tiene que hacerlo, si no, será peor – Todo cuadro de pronto. Esta era su venganza.

- Bien – Acepto enojada. Boto a un desamparado Jasper a la calle. El aun no procesaba todo. Nos amontonamos en la ventana para no perdernos nada.

Jazz abordo a la primera chica que hallo. Después de charlar un poco se valió de un tecnicismo y beso la mejilla de la muchacha. Ja. Reto cumplido. Esto pareció ser muy poco para ella quien ataco a Jasper. Antes de lo esperado Alice llego a su lado y casi mata a la atrevida. El rubio después de evitar la pelea le explico que solo era un reto. Golpeo a mi amigo y se fue sulfurada.

Los hombres rieron, yo no entendí el motivo. Al pobre de Jazz le debió doler. El destino le otorgo a Alice la oportunidad de limpiar el honor de su amado.

- ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Reto – Juntar a Alice y Rosalie era igual a caos en cualquier parte del mundo y si era para una venganza… Temí por el destino de Edward.

- Te reto a… besar en los labios a Bella – Mis ojos se abrieron por completo. ¿Desde cuando forme yo parte del trato? ¿Y si no quería? ¿Y si me rechazaba frente a ellos?

- No es justo obligar a Bella a algo que no quiere – alego Edward tan caballeroso como siempre. Pues bien, el que no quisiera era relativo.

- ¿Que? ¿Como sabes que no quiere? Además reto, es reto. Jasper lo hizo, no veo por que Bella no pueda hacerlo. No te hagas el difícil, ambos sabemos que tú también quieres

Ellos imitaron el sonido de la ambulancia.

- Beso, beso… – Buenos amigos los que me conseguí. Nótese el sarcasmo. Trate de amedrentarlos pero siendo sinceros con toda mi cara roja y el cabello despeinado difícilmente podría lograrlo. Edward me sujeto de las mejillas. Sus ojos ardían con fervor. No, no quería esto. Solo lo iba a ser por el reto. Era su peor es nada.

- Bueno, sepárense. Ese no era el reto – Edward se tenso. Yo suspire aliviada. Mejor esperar hasta que ambos lo deseáramos. Sin presiones.

Sin permitirme separar Edward me beso. ¡Me beso! Al saber que no era por un juego respondí con pasión. Y dios sabe que quería hacerlo. Interné mis manos en su melena y lo atraje. Movía sus labios con maestría. El mejor beso de mi vida.

- ¿Chicos, se separan ó les hecho agua? – Emmett como siempre impertinente. Ambos sonreímos.

- ¿Querrías ser mi novia?

- Claro que sí – me tire sobre el.

- Te amo – Nada sonó tan maravilloso como eso.

- Y yo a ti

- Mucho amor y todo pero aun no te he dicho el reto. Te reto a no besar a Bella el resto del día – El castigo debía ser solo para el ¡No para ambos!

- ¡Oh vamos, Alice! ¿No hablaras en serio?

- Venganza, dulce venganza

Voltee a ver el rostro de mi bellísimo, ahora, novio. Ella no podría prohibirme eso.

- Vamos un rato arriba – jale de el parándolo. Me vio confundido y le guiñe un ojo.

- ¡No se te ocurra besarlo, Swan! – amenazo Alice. Me detuve en las escaleras.

- Dijiste que me debías una, Allie. Dame por buen pagada – ella bufo sin embargo no refuto mi valido argumento.

Corrimos como un par de chiquillos para disfrutar un rato en privacidad. Este juego no fue tan problemático como pensé.

_**Puse esto es para stefaniaalicecullen quien me pidió otro capi. Esta idea nació como un One-shoot y eso otro malograría la idea. Me dije a mi misma; Mi misma mejor un POV Bella, y yo respondí; OK. Esa chica es tan inteligente. También se lo quiero dedicar los maravillosos lectores que me agregaron a su historia favorita y a los que me dejaron review.**_

_**(Mensaje subliminal: dejen un review)**_

_**Hello, pretty girls: Con esto doy por terminada mi corrección. Ha sido un largo camino largo de nostalgia que creo debe ser recompensado con un comentario. No las obligare, no les diré que por cada review que dejan alegran mi día, aunque es verdad. No les diré que cuando no lo hacen entro en una depresión clínica pues no quiero que se sientan obligadas a nada. XD. Besos y cuídense. Les agradezco las alertas y reviews. **_


End file.
